He took my childhood in his stride
by Leah Day
Summary: Inspired by Anne Hathaway's version of "I dreamed a dream" after she is raped by Thornton, Isabella dreams of better days ... Rated PG 15, a bit anti Guy.


_**He took my childhood in his stride**_

_**By Leah Day**_

_**Summary**_

Influenced by Anne Hathaway's version of "I dreamed a dream" Isabella thinks about Guy after she is brutally raped by her husband.

No incest. Purely brother and sister angst and love.

This is quite anti-Guy, I am a Guy fan and was not entirely pleased about Isabella killing him, but I'm an Isabella fan as well and really wanted them to love each other in the end.

Also, a wee plug. Please, oh please check out my Lara Pulver forum. It needs active members and I'd love to chat with anyone who thinks Guy and Izzie should have reconciled! You can find the addy for it on my profile.

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own a thing, rated PG 15 for depression and mentions of rape. Written in Australian and British grammar.

_**Thornton hall, a chamber**_

The moon is full and her glow is soft. Soft like the lips on my cheek.

Men …

Men used to be kind. They used to have soft voices. Soft eyes. Soft hands.

But they don't anymore.

Things … They all … They all went wrong.

I remember after we fled Locksley, how my brother, my appointed protector, would stroke and kiss my hair during the thunderstorms, singing, in his ever deepening voice, the French lullabies our mother always sang to me when I was scared or because she simply wanted to show how much she loved me.

I remember the soft and yet solid grip of his hand as he took me away in a defeated run away from what remained of our once happy home.

I remember how much he had loved me in the summer then when the autumn came, the love stopped.

My brother … My brother … He took my childhood and my love in his stride. He gave me up to a beast. A tyrant. A man who dominates my body and mind.

I reach up, delicately tracing my fingers over my cheek, unable to bring my fingertips to touch the bruise.

Fresh bruises are always the most painful things ….

Thornton had struck me hard tonight. I told him I was tired, so he struck me. He doesn't like it when I'm tired. He doesn't like it when I refuse him at all.

I do not recall Guy ever raising a hand to my face when I told him I was tired.

He was kind to me. He encouraged me.

He never hit me.

OoO

There is the sound of footsteps.

I stiffen.

'_Oh please go away. I just want to be alone …'_

The horrid sting and bruising ache from the pig's … ploughing has yet to fade. I wish it would fade because I am so tired. Sleeping after he has exercised his rights upon me is hard to do.

To fall into black, velvety nothingness would be a blessing.

The footsteps draw nearer.

He has found me.

I give the moon a fleeting, longing glance then I rush swiftly, quietly to a table with a jug and goblets upon it.

If I can convince my husband that I only wanted a little wine, he might not strike me for leaving the bed without his permission.

'_Please …. Please, please do not hit me again,'_

The door to the chamber flies open but it is not my husband who enters. It is a stranger dressed in shining silver armour, with wild, onyx hair.

"Sister?" he rasps.

I stare at him.

Little by little, my shock becomes agog.

"Guy!" I exclaim breathlessly. "I've been waiting so long!"

He rushes to me, and I to him, he pulls me into a brotherly embrace and holds me the only way my beloved brother can.

"I never thought he'd treat you like this," he whispered against my hair. "He swore on his life that he would be good to you! Forgive me, sister. I am so sorry!"

"I forgive you," I reply, so glad to feel his love. I had thought I'd never feel it again. "I always believed you didn't know, Guy."

He pulls back, holding me at arm's length.

"I'll slay the earsling where he sleeps," he promises darkly. "He doesn't deserve a chance, Isabella. We'll do this quietly"

I smile, feeling happier than I have in ages.

"I'll take you to our chambers," I murmur.

Hand in hand, my knight and I leave together.

We are going to slay the villain ….

_**End of dream, Thornton and Isabella's bedchambers**_

My eyes flutter open. I am bamboozled. What has occurred? What on earth-Oh … Oh yes … I had been dreaming.

A tear slides down my cheek, I wipe it away.

Tears will not bring Guy back to me.

The rooster has yet to crow. The sun's light has yet to pierce the sky.

My husband is sleeping deeply, quite deeply.

Gently, I untangle myself from his unwanted embrace. Sliding out of our luxurious bed, I turn staring down at the troll of a man in disgust.

This is my usual custom; I always rise before he does. I always look down on him in utter detestation. Then I bathe, break my fast and go for a lengthy ride in our meadow.

This time my ride will be more than lengthy … I am running away. I am going to find Guy. I am setting myself free.

Thornton grunts and rolls onto his side.

My lips curl into a snarl.

"Goodbye," I mutter.

And that is all there is to be said.

_**The end**_

_**Authors note**_

I was mesmerised by Anne Hathaway's version of Fantine, it made me think about Isabella in that position but instead of a lover being the cause of her woe, it is her brother.

The idea of Guy entering the chamber in silver armour was inspired by Isabella's quote to Robin in ep nine of series three

"You are my knight in shining armour" I think it is more than possible that Isabella hoped that Guy would be her saviour long before Robin came along.

Anyway, thank you for reading. If you liked it, yay! If not, it's fine.


End file.
